This invention relates to a golf club which has a shaft assembly connected to a head, the relative orientation of the head and the shaft assembly being chosen to give a desired trajectory characteristic for a given swing path and an individual player's characteristics.
It is known to construct a golf club from a shaft, usually made from steel, which is coaxial with an integral neck of a club head, and is glued and optionally pinned into the neck. To provide a secure fixture and to prevent the neck from splitting it is reinforced with whipping on a plastic, or other, sleeve. The weight and shape of the club head, and the angle of the shaft with respect to the club head amongst other features, determine the playing characteristics of the club. Relatively few clubs are "custom" made to suit individual players, and most are factory manufactured with the head permanently fixed to the shaft, allowing only a limited variation of the clubs to be produced and making it difficult for the individual to select a club to suit his or her precise needs. This also makes it necessary for a retail outlet to store a large and expensive range of stock to provide customers with a reasonable choice in performance and style of club.
It is an object of this invention to provide a club tailored to the needs of an individual player while at the same time making it possible for retail outlets to give customers a wide choice of club and to keep their stock to a reasonable size.